Alice in Wonderland:Dreaming of Candy
by FuyukoAme
Summary: One-shot continuation of Alice in Wonderland that I wrote in 2014 for a school assignment! What you get when you mix candy,steak,Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit and Wonderland together. An utterly bizarre story that was born from my dreams.


**A Continuation of Alice in Wonderland that I wrote in 2014. (:3)**

 **All Rights Reserved for my twist in plot!FuyukoAme©2016**

 **Ten Years Later…**

The sky was painted with streaks of vermillion and sprinkles of scarlet and hints of citrine .White clouds with hints of gold floated on the horizons of earth. The air was thick and heavy with the musty wet smell of dry grasses and hints of wild flowers. Alice yawned and sighed heavily, her eyes slid across the dusty page of the thick and heavy book that she was made to read by her tutor. Her fingers fumbled with its velvet cover. It was the very same book she had seen her sister read ten years ago. It was also that very same day when she had a very curious dream. Alice snuggled into the silk armchair that she sat in and gazed out at the clouds and the beautiful sky. She thought of her curious dream years ago and smiled softly at the strange tale. Alice felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier and the book that she held in her hands slipped and fell onto the floor in a dusty mushroom cloud. That was when Alice started to dream of her wonderland.

Alice found herself in the very same room she had fallen asleep in. She picked her book from the floor and proceeded to read it not knowing that she was in a dream. Immediately, unicorns of iridescent colours leaped out of its pages and galloped in the air .Flowers of vibrant colours bloomed from the book and a sweet fragrant smell drifted into her nose. Butterflies fluttered out of the book, dancing in Alice's hair. Alice gazed at them all in wonder.

"Curious. "She retorted and closed the book shut in a loud snap. The magical beings disappeared and the scent of flowers was immediately gone. Alice raised her right brow and wondered out loud." I wonder when books became so interesting. "Alice chuckled and walked towards the fireplace in her room. Instead of feeling heat, she felt a shiver down her spine and cold radiated from the flames. The pungent, dark smoke from the flames spiraled upwards into the ceiling and clouded there .The smoke had what seemed to be stairs.

"I wonder….If I could actually walk up these stairs and into the ceiling. "Alice grinned and placed her foot onto the smoke. It felt solid enough. Alice climbed up the smoke getting closer and closer to the ceiling. She grimaced when her head touched the ceiling expecting to feel the hard smooth surface of wood. Instead, she felt wind at her hair. Alice blinked and made her way up quickly and found herself standing on a most peculiar floor she had ever seen in her life! It was made of millions and millions of different sized lollipops. Alice bend down and picked a red lollipop to lick, it tasted like strawberries with a hint of cola and the sweet taste of rock sugar. Alice trotted towards a gravel stone path trying not to break too many of those marvelous lollipops. She walked down the path to see a small cottage in the horizons. She went up to it and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anybody there? "Alice said knocking on the gilded wooden door. The door swung open, and a girl stood in the hallway with her hands on her hips.

The girl had pale flawless face features, rosebud pink,moist lips and a pair of bright blue azure eyes. She was dressed in an apron and a pale blue dress, with a broom in one hand. They eyed each other curiously.

"Who are you?" They asked at the exact same time. They both glared at each other.

"Mary Ann! Who is at the door? Is it a guest?" A voice called from inside the house. "No White Rabbit! It's….Well, who are you?" Mary Ann asked Alice. Alice frowned. "Well, I'm Alice. "Mary Ann bit her lips and called "She says that she is Alice!"

"ALICE?"The White Rabbit appeared beside Mary Ann to pear at Alice's face. "OH! It's you!" Alice squealed, clasping her hands together excitedly. The White Rabbit looked exactly the same as he looked in Alice's dream ten years ago. "You!"The White Rabbit squealed. "It's our Queen!Our Queen of Hearts is back!"

"What? "Alice blinked "I`m a queen?"

"Indeed you are! On the day of the trial. You snapped our Queen of Hearts into two when her card flew at you." The White Rabbit laughed, hopping around

"Oh dear…I hope she is alright…"Alice mumbled, feeling a little shaken.

"She is fine. The cards hospital stick her together. However, she is unable to rule. Since you were her attacker, you were named Queen on that very day. However, you disappeared into thin air. Vanished! It was most peculiar…"The Rabbit ranted off.

"Oh. What an odd system..." Alice mumbled.

The bell rang and Mary Ann rushed to get it. Alice glanced at the cottage she was in. Cupcakes of many different sizes where placed on different display shelves all over the room. A couch the colour of pink cotton candy laced with beads of what seemed to be gems that illuminated in the soft light of an odd lamp that looked as if it was made of jelly, wobbling around in an odd way.

"Do please sit down your highness! "The White Rabbit ushered her to the coach. Alice gingerly sat down to find that the coach was very soft almost like cotton….

"Would you want a bite of the coach? Feel free to do so! "The White Rabbit chortled and plucked a piece of the coach and ate it.

Alice blinked rapidly and stared at the coach she sat on…Come to think of it…It did had a sticky feel to it and a sweet tangy fragrance. Alice gingerly plucked a piece and ate the sweet. It melted on her tongue, the sweetness spread across her tongue. She closed her eyes in pure bliss.

"My… This taste wonderful, "Alice hummed.

"Of course my lady! I picked it from the candy floss forest three miles down the road! "The white rabbit beamed at her.

"Most peculiar!" Alice mumbled to herself.

"Of course it is…This is Wonderland…,"A sharp eerie voice trailed past Alice's ears. Alice turned to see a grinning cat floating in the air. It had greyish soft, silky fur, huge blue eyes and a set of sparkling pearly white teeth.

"Cheshire cat!"Alice proclaimed in astonishment. "What brings you here?"

"No doubt to greet my queen," The Cat said bowing its head at Alice.

"My Queen have cooked up a steak for you to dine on! "Mary Ann squealed carrying a plate with what seemed to be a moving steak with features of that of a living creature. The steak had a brownish meaty colour, with greenish specks of parsley and spinach. A delicious smell of meat and salty, tangy flavor emitted from it. The steak had brown, warm eyes, white teeth that was pulled into a grin and hands and legs allowing the steak to 'stand' on the plate. Alice gingerly raised her fork and prodded the steak. The steak looked offended and crossed it's arms,tapping its's feet on the plate.

"My queen you have to greet the steak. "Mary Ann whispered to Alice. Alice blinked and nodded.

"Hello steak, "said Alice.

"Hello my queen, "The steak replied.

"Can I even eat you? "Alice asked, peering at the steak curiously.

"Feel free my queen, "The steak beamed at her.

Alice glanced at the beaming steak and bit her lips. Alice sighed. The steak was the creepiest thing she had ever seen and eating it felt wrong. Her stomach churned nervously at the thought of eating 'living' food.

"EAT ME!"The steak growled at her. It morphed and turned into what seemed to be a cooked cow, still retaining it's 'cooked' appearance.

"Run my Queen! The steak has gone rancid!"Mary Ann screamed, pointing to the door.

Alice dashed out of the house in a mad hurry. The wind nipped at her face and her hair trailed behind her. Sweat poured profusely down her pale milky face. Her legs burned from overuse. She could hear the heavy steps of the cow coming towards her. The delicious smell it used to emit was now like an evil harbinger.

Alice tripped over a stone and groaned loudly. She turned to see the cow raising its legs to stomp on her. Its fiery heat engulfed her like a blanket, bringing fear and horror to Alice. Alice squeezed her eyes shut blue tears trickled down her face.

"Alice? Alice?"

Alice woke up to see her sister shaking her shoulders. She sat up to see that she was back in the study room.

"Was it all a dream?" Alice mumbled.

"Dear Alice, you shouldn't eat cotton candy in the study room! What if it brought ants? "Her sister laughed, taking out a napkin to clean Alice's mouth. Alice stared at the cotton candy that stained the napkin pink. She did not remember eating cotton candy!

 **Thank You for Reading! Favourite/Follow/Review if you enjoyed it!**

 ***whispers*Please be kind to my 13 year old self. (;A;)**


End file.
